


Switch it up!! Round Two

by guren666



Series: Switched!! [2]
Category: GameSense - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: Bodyswap, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm sorry Alex & Matty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Matty and Alex wake up in foreign environment, confused after they discover they have swapped bodies. The question is, how can they reverse the process?(This is a direct sequel to Switch it up!!)





	Switch it up!! Round Two

Loud noises awoke him. He grunted, eyes half opened. What the fuck was that annoying music coming from his right? Annoyed as fuck he reached for the alarm clock. Instead he stumbled upon a cold surface of a… he sat up on the bed, his brows knitted up.

This was rather strange. His room was very different from wherever he was. He touched the phone on the bedside table. Who the fuck has Android phones nowadays? The cool kids have iPhones. Though, he has Android, too.

He snorted, putting it down and he got out of the bed. His best lead right now is to find where he was. He unfurled the curtains and gaped.

“Where am I?” He said and realization rained down upon him when he heard that voice. “This must be a nightmare. I’m still sleeping.” He pinched his arm. “Ow! I’m not dreaming…?”

How the fuck did this happen? He was at home, he just talked with him yesterday on Discord with others. Matty shook head. It was Sunday in Australia, right? The time zone was six or something hours ahead.  

Dreadfully stricken with fear, he took a few deep breaths to calm the fuck down. It’s not that bad that he somehow swapped bodies with Alex, the biggest blow was… the spiders. The huge spiders with hairy legs and the terrifying eyes. Matty shuddered. Spiders. He. Hates. Them.

 

He checked all the corners, with a random teacher’s thick book in hand. Matty didn’t want to see the eight legged creatures, but likely he had no choice. One of them nasty little creatures was crawling on Alex’s keyboard.

Matty waited until it stumbled on the table and then he gave the spider a few smacks. It’s body was crushed; and that’s all Matty cared to know. Good riddance. Those beasts deserve no less. With the back of book he swept the remains of the big spider into the trash bin, letting out a sight or relief.

He dropped off the book, his eyes stumbled across the pc. He really should get in touch with Alex ASAP. He didn’t want to be in his thirties, it was bad enough some of his online friends thought he sounded like a thirty year old man. And he didn’t want to stay in the land of spiders longer than he had to.

But first… he’ll have to intrude into Alex’s privacy, possibly meeting his roommates. Will they notice something’s different? Matty had no time to double guess himself. He’ll just play along and if they notice his accent, then he’ll come up with something.

 

He strut towards the door, his hand enveloped around the door handle and he pressed it. Matty stumbled outside. “Anyone home?” He asked to make sure, but when no reply came back, he stumbled to the bathroom. Inside, he eyed the toilet, then his crotch. Oh for fuck’s sake, he’s just gonna do number one, then two and go out. Nothing to feel awkward about.

…Who is he kidding.

 

He didn’t want to see Alex’s dong. His body in particular. He had no choice in the matter, sadly. He was Alex right now. Grudgingly he got to it.

 

…. He’ll never get rid of this unclean feeling. He violated his friend’s privacy. How will he ever be able to look into his eyes without shame?

After the episode in bathroom, he went back to Alex’s room, planning on contacting his friend.

                                

* * *

 

 

Someone was banging on the door and he made a few sounds similar to growling, they were stifled by the pillows he was buried under. Hm… fluffy pillows, strange. His pillows ain’t that fluffy and huggable… he sat up with half – glued eyes. Blinking, his vision focused on the dark room. Dawn was fast impending and he freaked out in the unfamiliar bedroom.

The banging changed to knocking. Perturbed, he stared at the woman who entered his room. She looked at him. Who is this woman? Where is he…? Slightly perturbed, he was met with her gaze. She waltzed in, pulling down the covers. “Get up, Matthew! I know it’s Sunday, but you’ll be home alone until Tuesday. You’re a big young man, so I know you’ll manage just fine. Take care.” She said, smiling and she left.

Baffled, he set his legs down on the floor, current state of mind: denial.

No. Fucking no. This can’t be real. He must be dreaming. Must be… and what was with his sight? Geez, he palpated the bedside table for his glasses. He put them on, yawning. How late is it again? He picked up the alarm clock. It was only 8.27 am.

If he was to evaluate what happened, he would say he’s in quite the predicament. He walked over to the door, still in pajamas and went outside, to glance upon the sky.  

 

No fucking way.

 

He really was in UK. Trapped inside a body of teenager with raging hormones.

Alex never thought he’d enter that phase of life again. The rebellious age, the first loves, first kisses… His lips curled up into a lopsided smirk. Ah, to be young again… not that he was old, but this body was… hm.

One thing about Matty was how he was skinny and still had that deep voice of a middle aged man. He should have a squeaky, funny voice.

 

Rain drops began plummeting on the pavement. Alex went back inside, locking the main door. He sighed, drearily. Hands snaked up into his hair.

How did this happen. No, why did this happen. His life was already fucked up as it was, he didn’t need this headache.

What should he do?

The most rational thing would be contacting Matty, but he wasn’t sure if it was only him that swapped bodies. There is one way to find out. And that is contacting him… But he needs to go to bathroom and do the dirty deeds… this will be mortifying.

 

Darting back to the stairs, he sighed. There is no avoiding certain things. After blindly stumbling into rooms, he found toilet, glaring at the spotless tiles. His gaze fixated on it.

Contemplating all his life choices and what he was about to do, this was on the top of his most fucked up fantasies. Taking a piss is natural bodily function, he can’t help it. So what if he’ll get a look at his friend’s thingy.

 

Nothing he hasn’t seen. But still… isn’t Matty in the… twink category? He’s not 18 yet… this seems more than inappropriate. Conflicted, his hands fumbled with the hem of sweatpants.

Alex took a deep breath. Here comes nothing… let’s just get this done and over with…

 

* * *

 

 

 

Matty came back to Alex’s room, shaken up from what he did. He sat on the chair and turned on the computer. Slouching, he waited for it to boot up. Impatiently, he looked out the window. It was peaceful… and then a gull practically knocked with its beak on the window. “Go away, lumpy bird!” Matty scared the animal away with mere voice, then slumped even more into the chair.

The pc automatically started up Discord and Skype. Matty’s eyes scanned the online people on both. Alex wasn’t on… What now? The phone buzzed and he curiously looked it up. He unlocked the screen, noticing he got a short message… with a video attached to it?

The message read: TO MATTY

 

Now this was just suspicious. Someone sent this to Alex’s phone and it was addressed to him. He had a bad feeling about the video. Should he open it…?

Pondering for the pros and cons, he got alerted by the Skype call sound. His jaw dropped. ‘Matty’ was calling. So, it must be Alex!

His mouse hovered above the accept for few seconds. He put on the earphones, plugging in the mic.

Then he clicked on the ‘accept’ button.

 

He was met face to face with… well, his face. It was weird looking at his face from other person’s perspective. Almost alien. “Holy fuck, this is weird. So… um Matty?” Alex started, looking thoroughly uncomfortable and… he avoided looking into his eyes? It wasn’t just his imagination, was it?

“Please say you found a way to reverse this. I don’t want to be stuck in Australia. I hate spiders with burning passion.” He let out the part about being stuck in his friend’s body for a good reason.

“Look, I have no idea how this happened or why, but we have to figure this out as soon as possible. I’m… I don’t want…” He sighed, facepalming, then he glanced at him. “Anyway, I’ve got a mysterious message from a strange number. I cannot identify the country from it. And the message was sent to me.”

Matty cut in. “And there was a video attached to it.”

“You think we should watch it?”

 

They didn’t have any better clues. Maybe the video will give them insight into what’s happening and why it happened. Matty’s hand grabbed the phone and he opened the video, assuming Alex did the same on the other side.

 

The short video opened with six silhouettes cloaked in black robes, standing around a pentagram, enveloped in semi darkness. Matty blinked, unsure he followed.

**“Greetings. We’re the ones responsible for your unexpected exchange. If you want to switch back, there is only one thing you can do.”**

The voice was distorted and it sounded too unnatural; which meant it was modified. Matty narrowed his eyes. Clever… very clever…

**“It’s simple. You need to indulge in sexual interaction, so in plain language, jerk off.”** Another voice said in shrill tone of voice, while Matty was processing what he heard. On the other side, Alex was having the same expression of puzzlement.

**“The catch is, you both have to do it at the same time. And don’t question how we did it, just know we know of some things.”** Third, kind of raspy voice added. The fourth one laughed. **“Unless you do as we say, you will never ever change back.”**

Fifth nudged the fourth in the shoulder. **“If you want to stay that way, it’s your choice. Either way… we’ll be watching for whatever happens.”**

Sixth sighed. **“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do this to you! Sorry!”**

The screen went blank and the video ended.

Alex stared at him impassively with mouth open.

 

He could feel the blood rushing to his face. They were implying he should… jack off whilst Alex did the same. If they want to turn back. And he really, really wanted to turn back.

Should they believe the six strangely dressed people? They looked like a cult, with the pentagram and the robes. One had to wonder how the shadowy cult managed to do that to them. Matty didn’t believe in sorcery, maybe this was all dream.

A very, very weird dream.

 

“Matty.” Alex’s voice boomed into his earphones and he gazed at him, flabbergasted. “I don’t know what to say.”

Alex shrugged. “Doesn’t seem like we have much choice. We do the deed and pretend this never happened.” He said nonchalantly, but Matty felt the hesitation in his tone.

 

It’s not like he wanted to do that, because he didn’t.

“Hey, it’s not gay unless the balls touch. Stop faltering Matty. Man up and let’s do this. The sooner we do this, the sooner you can stop complaining about huge spiders and Australia.” Alex said, seemingly composed and okay with the idea. And he was too eager to do that.

Matty thought about it.

 

They had no better options. This will be bloody awkward.

 

He looked at his crotch. Well…

Matty caught Alex standing up as he slid down the sweatpants. He looked away, sliding down on the chair as he did the same, the pants were down to his thighs. He closed eyes, as he snaked hands _there_ , feeling it in his hands.

…he was doing it. There is no going back now.

Alex was already at it, slightly… moaning.

 

_Oh god._

 

Slowly, he started mimicking what Alex was doing (minus the not so subtle moans), jerking off in a steady rhythm. He did a grave mistake of looking at Alex. Suddenly he got rock hard, the length in his hands got a lot heavier.

Matty picked up the pace, his voice failed him. He let out a very audible whimper of pleasure, he succumbed to the feeling, letting it take over his body.

He was close; one last glimpse at the screen was all that needed; he came, splashing the white substance over his belly.

Exhausted, he reached for the drawer, where he found some tissues and cleaned up himself (or Alex, take your pick). Once he was done, he threw the used tissues into the trash bin.

Alex was yawning. “That was… something. Um… let’s pretend this never happened.”

Matty nodded, rising up from chair, but he was overcome with sudden fatigue. He touched his forehead, feeling feverish. “What the hell…?”

His friend crashed down from chair to the floor. Matty’s vision blurred as he dropped in similar fashion, blacking out.

 

* * *

 

 

When he came to again, he sat up disoriented. Matty was in his room in Britain. He was back.

_Fuck. It wasn’t a dream._

He cringed, opting to avoid Alex for a week. He needs to get past this embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

He coughed and awoke. The familiarity of his room calmed him down. So, he was back.

_The thing with Matty. It really happened. Oh fuck._

 

Okay, he needs some time off from all interactions with Matty. He needed to sort out his mind. And feelings.

 

 

* * *

 

Several days later, Matty and Alex logged into Discord, when certain several six members of their community noticed the increased rate of flirting the two did with each other.

And they initially did it for fun. Who would have thought they would help them get closer.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
